piratesahoyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates Ahoy Wiki:Article Layout
The Article Layout Page is here to show you exactly how an article should look and also contains a few small hints on how to make it look like you want. Thank you for taking your time to check this article. Why a Layout Page? Here at Pirates Ahoy Wiki all articles in the same category should look more or less the same; meaning they will all have the same headers (if that header can contain info) and the headers will always be placed in the same order. By doing this, visitors will easily find their way through each article and will feel they 'know' the Wiki rather quickly. They know exactly where to look when, for example, they wish to know about differences of, for example, Workshops; at the bottom of that article. Also, people will make less distinction (quality-wise) between articles. Overall advise: please create and edit using Source-mode (click on the upper-right button called Source). It may look more difficult but works more accurately and is less buggy. Read on to see a layout of every category. Suggestions or Ideas? Leave them here: Suggestions Art Galleries If there are images for a certain character a header can be made called 'Art Gallery' where up to 4 images can be placed. If the character has more than 4 images, the header must be called 'Art Gallery Preview' and directly below it a link will be placed to the complete gallery. The gallery page itself only has a couple of small rules to keep in mind: *The order of images is: **Artwork (or statues) **Movie and Series related images **Game related artwork *Only images that depict the Character, Building, Bunches of Picture related to the page or Location itself are allowed to be placed in the Gallery, not images of people related to the character. *We do not accept fanmade artwork except a page called Fan Art and profile picture. *Images Must' '''be related to Pirates Ahoy! No other stuff in other games or movies etc. *Only post legal photos. No copyrighted photo allowed if no permission (except those from Pirates Ahoy! website/game by yourself). *'Must not''' post obscene pictures. Page Layout Rules You can't just create a page without a proper title or text. Every single page must be related to Pirates Ahoy! No other stuff can be posted. ESPECIALLY THE WIKIA CONTRIBUTORS!!! *Must not post or revert nonsense things. *Must not delete picture thumbail which is very important to its page. *Must be related to Pirates Ahoy! *Wikia Contributors can only delete or add the inappropriate words not medias. *No repeating or rubbish categories. *No sexual or foul words and photos be posted. *No foul language is posted on anywhere. EVEN YOUR PROFILE!!!!! *No drugs. *No bloody violence and violence which is not belong to Pirates Ahoy! *Must be friendly all the times. No bullying or rude words must be seen. *Don't delete or rename user pages. *No false information. *No vandalising. The Vandalism Scale The following scale that measure the severeness of vandalism. If you want to have a better look, go to this website: http://wildones.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wildoneshelper/Vandalism_Scale To prevent massive Vandalism, we have created the vandalism scale. When vandalism reaches to 5, we may have to block you for a while and when it is higher, we must block you for a long period of time. 10 - Destructive vandalism 9 - Massive vandalism 8 - Large vandalism 7 - "Image-broken" vandalism 6 - "Visitors-get-out" vandalism 5 - Continous vandalism and with emergency 4 - Continous vandalism but no emergency 3 - Chain vandalism 2 - Nonsense vandalism 1 - "Cannot-be-seen" vandalism For editing or putting a photo into someone's profile, you have violated the category 7 which we must block you for some days for doing that. For adding a space into sentence, only categorized as category 1. You will not be blocked but it's better for you to stop it. For adding a page which don't violate other's copyright, it'll be category 4. If you add a page which is a fan containing his/her names or photos, you have violated category 5 and may be blocked of this. For deleting main pages or "wiki-core" templates, you have violated category 10 and will be banned for the highest. For deleting user pages or renaming user pages, you have violated category 9 and must be banned for a long period of time. For vandalism and add foul language, you have violated category 2 and if you do it continously, it will rise to category 3 and too foul it will rise to category 4 and if you replaced by a very foul and false information, you will violate category 5-6 and have to be blocked for a while. For false information, you will violate category 2 and continously for category 3 or higher. For a page which is nonsense, category 2. However, if it is not sure it will be deleted, none but deleted will be category 1.